


Happy New Year

by Ryuuzaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuzaki/pseuds/Ryuuzaki
Summary: A short story for the new year





	Happy New Year

Fareeha is walking towards her apartment building. A regular, five-story building, on a quiet neighborhood. She’s on the phone, speaking with her mother. “Yes, nothing really big, just staying at home, watching TV, drinking and eating”, saying her plans for the new years eve.

“I’m arriving at home. Mom, have a happy new year, i’ll call you again later, kisses” she says as she finishes the call. As she waits the elevator to go to her room on the fifth floor, a blonde woman arrives carrying a five plastic bags from the supermarket.  
After they both enter the elevator, Fareeha, looks at the bag, tries to make small talk, “Quite the party you having huh”. The blonde woman responds, “oh, i’m doing alone this year. It’s actually been several years since i wasn’t working on a new years eve. Most of these are only decorations.” 

After a brief silence, the woman says to Fareeha, “You’re my neighbor right? I’ve saw you but never had the opportunity to talk to you. Angela.” She extends her arms with two bags hanging on the forearms. “Fareeha. Pleasure”, is the answer she receives.  
“That’s a really cool tattoo you have”, Angela says about the tattoo around Fareeha right eye, a Wadjet symbol. “Thanks.” Fareeha responds smiling shyly.

“I have some tattoos too but you have to undress me to really see them.” Angela says jokingly as her face blushes two seconds later as she realizes how awkward is the thing she just said. Fareeha merely smirkes as if holding a bigger laugh.  
Angela quickly trying to change the subject, “So, you celebrating with the new year with friends or family today?”, to which the answer is, “My mother is on one side of the planet, my father is on the other side, and all my friends with their families, so it’s just me today.”

As the elevator opens the door, they both go to their rooms, opposing each other on the corridor. “Well, this is my humble abode” says the blonde. After a few awkard seconds of silence and both staring at each other, Angela asks in a timid way, “So, we both passing new year alone, would you like to celebrate with me?”. Fareeha quickly answers. “Yes, definitely, i would love that!”.

At 20:45, fifteen minutes before the time they marked to start their festivities, Fareeha, wearing a black suit rings Angela’s doorbell. She, wearing a white dress, answering “Oh, you already here, you really arrive on time, huh.” Fareeha responds, “I work for a security company, it’s the habit.” Angela then says “Dinner is ready, so we can already gobble up if you want too” to which Fareeha responds, “Let’s!”.

It’s 23:59, the it’s almost new year, the two are sharing their professions stories with the TV on a live channel covering the New Year countdown, Angela is finishing one of hers, “...and then i had to go the entire meeting with the stool samples in my bag. If you could only see my face.” They both laugh as they are sipping glasses of wine. They both are on Angela’s couch, Fareeha has her left arm spread around Angela. The blonde rests her head on Fareeha’s left shoulder.

“It’s almost midnight. Do you have any resolutions for the coming year?” Angela asks. Fareeha replies, “Just hope the next year hold good and pleasant surprises, and be full of happiness.” Angela, putting her hands on Fareeha’s right cheek, caressing her, says “I hope it’s good too, but i know how i want it to start in good way.” She leans to Fareeha as the TV shows the countdown for the new year. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, They lock theirs eyes onto each other, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and as the countdown reaches 0, their lips share a kiss to celebrate the new year. 

Happy New Year.


End file.
